1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a server, system, method, and recording medium for searching for missing children using mobile crowd sourcing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a server, system, method, and recording medium based on mobile crowdsourcing, which detects a location of a missing child using on not only a physical encounter but also a virtual encounter with the child.
2. Description of Related Art
In the United States, the number of missing children reaches 800,000 per year, and this not only brings forth waste in financial, psychological, and societal resources but also causes great emotional distress for the families of missing children. In Korea, the number of children aged two to eight is three million, and that of the elderly suffering from various symptoms of dementia is 500,000—thus, making the total number of people with potential for getting lost or going missing, approximately four million. As such, higher priority is being given to missing-child prevention and justification for increased expenditure therefor, becoming more important, especially with increased attention to social welfare by the society at large.
At amusement and theme parks alone, 20 to 30 children get lost during a weekend at one location, and on the Children's Day (or a local equivalent thereto), over a hundred get lost—adding on to the parents' anxiety. Nevertheless, service for finding missing children is in a much inadequate state.
As an example, there is a technique for finding a (missing) child by tracking an RFID necklace, belt, or badge on the child. However, when a child goes missing, this technique requires that the child necessarily pass through a point in an area (within range) of an RFID reader after the incident is reported to a proper authority. Valuable time may be lost during this process, and even if the child's location is ascertained, finding the child may still be of great difficulty as the child may move to another area. This technique limited to a confined area in which an RFID reader is installed; thus, where a missing child moves outside of the confined area, the technique cannot be used to find the child.
Therefore, service providing missing child location without additional infrastructure and preliminary information gathering is needed.